A wiper control apparatus of a vehicle removes foreign materials staying on a windshield such as snow, rain, and mist to provide better view to a driver.
Generally, the wiper control apparatus includes a wiper motor providing power for rotating a wiper blade, a wiper switch selecting an operation mode of the wiper, and a controller controlling the wiper motor according to the operation mode of the wiper.
The operation of the wiper control apparatus is classified into a low-speed mode, a high-speed mode, and a stop mode.
In the low-speed mode, current is supplied to a low-speed terminal of the wiper motor, and the wiper blade is operated in a low speed. In the high-speed mode, current is supplied to a high-speed terminal of the wiper motor, and the wiper blade is operated in a high speed. In the stop mode, current supplied to the wiper motor is cut off, and wiper blade does not rotate.
However, according to the wiper control apparatus of conventional art, the wiper motor rapidly stops and the wiper blade vibrates when the operation mode of the wiper control apparatus enters the stop mode. Further, the wiper blade is rapidly stopped, and the wiper rubber provided in the wiper blade is overturned in an opposite direction.
When the wiper rubber is overturned in the opposite direction, the wiper rubber is exposed to sunlight of heat, the wiper rubber is hardened by the sunlight or heat. If the wiper rubber is hardened, noise is generated when the wiper rubber and the windshield are rubbed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.